National Treasure
by timeturner66
Summary: Modern treasure hunters search for a chest of riches rumoured to be stashed away by George Washington, Thomas Jefferson and Benjamin Franklin. Takes place after the first National Treasure. Feel free to comment if you liked it or not. All rights go to the creators of National Treasure.


Washington, D.C. 1974,

Ben Gates was in the attic of his grandfathers house looking for information about the treasure. He shined his flashlight trying to find something. There seemed to be some creeks but it was just him.

He grabbed a ladder and climbed the steps. He reached up and found a book. Ben grabbed it and stepped down.

"Oh," Ben screamed. "Grandpa," Ben said.

"Your not supposed to be up here. What are you doing here?" grandpa asked.

"I just wanted to know," Ben explained.

"Your old enough I suppose. You should know the story," grandpa said. They both found some seats and sat down.

"Ok here we go. It was 1832 on a night much like this." Grandpa said.

"Charles Carroll was the last surviving signer of the Declaration of Independence. He was also part of a secret society known as the masons. Charles knew he was dying. He woke up his stable boy in the middle of the night and ordered to take him to the whitehouse to see Andrew Jackson because it was urgent he speak to the president."

"Did he talk to him?" Ben asked.

"No he never got the chance." Grandpa said.

"The president wasn't there that night but Charles Carroll had a secret. So he took him to his confidence the one person he could tell my grandfathers grandfather. Thomas Gates."

"What was the secret?" Ben asked eagerly.

"A treasure," grandpa said.

"A treasure beyond all imagining. A treasure that had been fought over for century's by Farrows, Emperors, Warriors every time it changed hands it grew larger and then suddenly it famished. It didn't reappear for more than 1000 years. When it was changed to the knights they believed it was too much treasure for one man not even a king. They brought the treasure back to Europe and took the name the knights temple. Over the next century they sailed going out of Europe and they formed a new brotherhood called the free masons in honour of the builders of the great temple. War followed and by the time of the American revolution the treasure had been hidden again. By then the masons included George Washington, Paul Rovier, and Ben Franklin. They knew that they had to make sure the treasure would never fall into the hands of the British."Grandpa finished.

"It's divided into clues and maps to its location. Over time clues were lost and forgotten until only one remain and that was the secret that Charles Carrol had trusted to young Thomas Gates."

"The secret lies with Charlotte."

"Who's Charlotte?" Asked curious Ben.

"Oh not even Mr Carrol knew that. Now look here Ben the free masons among our founding fathers left us clues like these." Grandpa said as he held up a one dollar bill.

"The unfinished pyramid at the top and the all seeing eye. They are showing us something."

There was someone else walking up the steps to the attic. They both looked and saw Bens father standing there.

"You mean there laughing at us. Do you know what that dollar represents? The entire Gates family fortune. Six generations of fools searching after fools gold." Bens dad said.

"It's not about the money Patrick. It's never been about the money." Grandpa yelled.

"Come on son. Time to go you can say goodbye." Bens dad said. He went back downstairs.

"Grandpa?" Ben asked.

"Yes," grandpa answered.

" Are we knights?" Ben wondered.

"Well do you want to be." Grandpa asked. Ben nodded so quickly that you could see it in his eyes that he wanted to be a knight.

"Alright um neil!" Grandpa said.

Ben Neiled down and looked up and waited. Grandpa put a cape around him.

"Benjamin Franklin Gates. You take upon yourself the beauty of the temples free masons and the family gates. Do you so swear?" Grandpa explained.

"I so swear!" Ben cheered.

* * *

******A/N: so did you guys like it? Please comment! Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
